


As We Wait Out This Winter Storm

by mtwalker



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Completely, F/M, Human AU, Like, Winter Time, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtwalker/pseuds/mtwalker
Summary: Alice and Jasper decide to walk in the snow to a cafe.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	As We Wait Out This Winter Storm

_It was just a couple blocks, she said. Not that bad. No point grabbing the car for a five minute walk._ Jasper had never been so cold in his life. It was the dead of winter; snow up to the middle of his calves and even higher on his tiny girlfriend. His tiny girlfriend who had insisted they walk the five blocks it took to get to the coffee shop from their nice, warm apartment. Normally, Jasper didn't mind walking. The fresh air was nice and it meant he didn't have the hassle of looking for parking. But in the dead of winter, he definitely preferred to have feeling in his extremities, parking be damned. 

It had only been a block and a half when the snow started to settle into his boots. The icy touch of it wrapped around his skin, making him groan inwardly. He couldn't say anything, of course. Alice had it far worse, the snow so deep on her that she had to high-step just to make any real progress. She had moved to walk behind him, following the path he was carving with his freezing legs in order to salvage her own. _Always the protector._ He chuckled miserably, digging his hands deeper into his coat pockets.

When they finally arrived, Jasper was sure he would never be warm again. The capability had been sucked out of him about three blocks ago. Still, ever the gentleman, he turned to hold the door open for Alice, who was covered in snow but whose legs were significantly drier than his. 

"Go grab us a booth. I'll get some cocoa, okay?" She nodded, still shivering, and turned towards a corner booth. "Wait!" Jasper spun her back around, confusion furrowing her brow. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. "Sorry, your nose was so pink, I couldn't resist," He grinned down at her, loving how her face lit up.

"Go get our drinks, you sap," She turned on her heel, a skip in her step as she bounded off to their usual table. 

Jasper returned, two cocoas full of whipped cream in hand, and slid next to her in the booth. "How are your hands feeling?"

Alice wiggled her pink fingers at him, her gloves neatly stacked on the table beside her. "Still a little chilly, but I can feel them now." Jasper took her hands, rubbing them between his own which were now warm from the cocoa. He brought their hands up to his mouth, blowing softly on her fingertips and pressing a gentle kiss to them. Alice inched closer to him, and he leaned down so their foreheads were touching.

"Better?" he whispered, his own cheeks pink from more than just the cold air.

"Yeah," she breathed back, her brown eyes staring deeply into him. 

Alice's phone let out a chime, making her jump and knock their heads together. "Sorry! Sorry!" she winced, turning to grab her phone off the table. She swiped the screen, her face scarlet. "It's Esme. She's wondering if we want to come over this weekend for dinner."

Jasper straightened up in the booth, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Sure. It'll be nice to beat Emmett at chess again."

Alice giggled, typing out a response. "I'd say it's not fair, but I feel like listening to him gloat is far worse. You should've heard him and Edward growing up. So competitive."

"I wouldn't know anything about that. Rosalie is the epitome of humble." They both laughed at that, Jasper using his free hand to grab his mug. It was funny how completely their two families had fused after Rosalie and Emmett met. Emmett liked to take credit for Alice and Jasper's relationship, saying that he was the perfect matchmaker, but it was Rosalie who had whispered threats into Jasper's ear, essentially forcing him to go talk to the petite Cullen girl he had been eyeing across the bar. He'd never tell Emmett, though.

Jasper took a sip of the hot cocoa, the warmth filling his chest completely. There really was nothing like a hot drink on an incredibly cold day.

Alice giggled next to him, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" he asked, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"You have a little something…” She gestured her lip.

"Oh, do I?" His grin widened, a mischievous glint in his eye. He quickly swiped a finger through the whipped cream in his cup, wiping it on the end of her nose. "Well, it seems you do too."

"Hey!" she laughed, leaning forward to rub her nose on his jacket. He slid away, using his arm to hold her back. "That's so not fair, and you know it!"

Jasper winked, licking the cream off his own face. "Sweet victory." She pouted up at him, exaggerated enough that he knew she was playing. "Okay, okay." He let her go, holding out a napkin as a peace offering. "Truce?"

"Truce." She leaned up and kissed him, her smile back in place. "Besides, we're a couple. Your victory is my victory."

"Yes, ma'am." He pulled her back against his side, relishing the warmth that ran through them both.


End file.
